


Red

by godzillais



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, For the most part, Gen, Kairi is mentioned - Freeform, Non-Explicit, Nonbinary Character, One Shot, Swearing, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godzillais/pseuds/godzillais
Summary: Prompt: Person A and Person B have been set up by a mutual friend.





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quickly because I've been in a writing mood and Akuroku is my life. I'm working on more serious stuff too.

“You’ll really like him.” That's all I know about my date tonight. That I’ll really like him. 

Knowing that ‘ I’ll really like him’ doesn't help quell my massive anxiety. It doesn’t help quell the fear that I’ll be meeting a transphobe in disguise. It doesn’t help any of it. 

Kairi said I just have to move on from her older brother. His mind is otherwise occupied by someone else. Sure, I agree that I have to move on, but is meeting up with a random stranger really the way to do it? 

In Kairi’s mind, it is. 

So I get all dressed up because Kairi made a reservation at a fancy restaurant for the two of us. I wear a dress of all things. My nonbinary ass is uncomfortable, but I at least feel pretty and like myself. 

I’m running late for my date with this mystery man and when I get to the restaurant I see a flash of red on red. 

It’s Axel. Standing there holding a dozen roses. Axel is Kairi’s older brother. At least that's someone I know, but I highly doubt he’s my date. 

He’s tapping his foot and looking at his phone which he keeps pulling from the pocket of his red suit. He looks handsome, and I kind of want to climb him like a tree. I go and stand beside him, knowing my date isn’t him and thinking that my date must be running late too.

“Hey short stuff,” He mumbles not looking up from his phone, “Fancy seeing you here.” 

Axel looks at me and it sends chills down my spine. His eyes are so damn green. 

“What are you doing here?” I ask him crossing my arms over my breasts which he is very clearly staring at.

Our eyes meet and he smirks, “I had a date but they just canceled.” 

“Oh…” My phone buzzes and I reach into my too small handbag and see that my date also just canceled on me. “Shit. So did mine.” 

Axel hums and we stare at each other for a moment. I have to look away from his intense stare though because he’s much too handsome and looking at him is killing me. Next thing I know the roses are shoved in my face. 

“Take them. I don’t want them to go to waste, and you dressed up all pretty. You deserve some flowers.” I take them from him and our eyes meet again. 

“Thanks,” I mumble holding them to my chest. 

He sighs and outstretches his arms. “Want to go in? I have a reservation under Kairi’s name. Minus well get a free meal out of it.” 

I nod and he leads me inside. We get seated at a table in the back of the restaurant and Axel orders us a bottle of wine. He’s staring at me and I’m keeping my eyes fully focused on the roses. 

I can’t believe I’m on a fake date with him. I can’t even believe he’s sitting across from me. 

The meal is overall fine, Axel and I don’t talk much. 

After it’s done and we’re back out on the street Axel offers to drive me home since busses are crappy. I accept his offer. He ends up driving me to the part of town I recognize has where his apartment is. 

I give him a confused look when we pull into his driveway. 

He seems apologetic, “I’m kind of lonely, do you want to come in?” He sighs and plays with the edges of his jacket. “I probably should have asked you beforehand.” 

“I can come in.” 

“Cool.” 

The inside of his apartment is nice, cozy, and warm like him. Axel shuts the door behind me and for a second I think he’s going to maybe murder me. I keep my back turned to him, comfortable in my fate. 

Instead of murdering me, he comes up behind me and his hand rests on my shoulder. “Can I?” He asks thumbing over the spaghetti strap of my stupid dress. I look up at him and nod. I want him so bad I’ll take him as a one night stand. 

I turn to face him and he rolls the straps of my dress down off my shoulders. I’m not wearing a bra or anything and when my dress starts to fall you can totally see my breasts. I let it slip off of me and I’m exposed to him. 

When our eyes meet I can barely see the green his pupils are so blown out. He grabs my arm and tugs my body against his. I look up at him, my head only going up to his chest. “Fuck Roxy, I’ve wanted this so long.” 

That shocks me, “You have?” 

He pulls back a little and I can see his face light up red. “Yeah,” He laughs awkwardly, “I haven’t had the balls to say anything. You’re fucking beautiful.” 

Axel is looking away from me when he says it but I pull away a little and grip his chin. I make him look at me, “I’ve wanted this too.” 

He laughs softly and leans down and kisses me, “Then let's do it.”


End file.
